The present disclosure relates to an input apparatus, an output apparatus, and a storage medium.
Regarding control of an information processing apparatus according to a user environment, for example, JP 2009-536415T discloses a system and method for managing, route setting, and controlling connections among apparatuses arranged within the environment in order to express a specific desired state.
Further, in recent years, information processing apparatuses having various characteristics have been developed. For example, a utilization method has been proposed that utilizes the characteristics of a plurality of apparatuses, such as a laptop PC (personal computer) and a tablet PC, by connecting the apparatuses to each other and enabling one of the apparatuses to be controlled by another of the apparatuses. For example, specifically, JP 2012-108658A discloses a computer system that displays the same image on a plurality of computers by simultaneously processing the same content on the plurality of computers.
In addition, regarding control of an output device such as a printer or a video camera, JP 2002-281277A discloses a network system capable of increasing security by limiting output of the output device using data about a physical characteristic (e.g., fingerprint data).